I’m Ready
by gun for a tongue
Summary: In which a story is told, love is found and the HarryLuna fans get two new shippers.


**summary **--- in which a story is told, love is found and the Harry/Luna fans get two new shippers.

**disclaimer** --- don't own _Gossip Girl, Jack's Mannequin_, _She's All That _or_ Harry Potter_.

**a/n** --- I've become obsessive over this pairing and I'm not really even sure way I like them. I mean they've never had a scene together, but I still love them.

**I'm Ready**

**I**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Vanessa."

"Nate."

The curly haired brunette smirks a little and he likes the way her mouth looks. It doesn't look mean like Blair's or stupid like Serena's. It looks flirty and devilish the way the corner of her mouth twists up, pink lips that are pouty and pink.

"So you're the famous Nate."

He smiles for a second and lets out a quiet, disbelieving laugh. "Me?" he innocently points to himself as she joins in the laughter. "Famous? Please," he scoffs loudly as her giggles become softer till they can't be heard.

"You're pretty funny."

"Thanks," he blushes.

"Hey Vanessa. We're going," the pair looks at Dan Humphrey who was shouting towards the brunette girl. Nate notices the blond on Dan's arm, Serena van der Woodsen. Memories of laughter, too much liquor and feeling guilty sweep his mind. He coughs quietly as Vanessa shouts, she'll be there.

She looks over at him and smiles for what seems like a lifetime. He stares back at her as he shuffles his Italian shoes around the dirty ground. He tries his hardest to muster a smile back, just for her, but he can't.

"Bye Nate."

"Bye."

She walks away before turning around, and smiling once more. He'd think after all the countless times she'd smile in such a short time, he'd grow tired out it.

He doesn't.

He likes her smiles a lot.

"See you around."

She leaves him that night and he finds himself smiling for the first time in a long time. He thinks he'll go out of his way to become Vanessa's friend.

After all, he likes her smile.

**II**

They're sitting in a dim lighted basement and the moon is peaking through the window much to the young pair's dismay. The young girl giggles loudly as the boy ponders thoughts while sipping liquor.

He's been drinking too much these days.

It's been two months since he met her outside an underground club. He remembers how short her hair had been and now the curls have grown out. He thinks she looks prettier than ever, he tells her that one night.

"Shut up!" she giggles due to all the spiked punch she's had at Chuck Bass' party. Her cheeks are flushed and her vintage dark blue dress is barley hiding what's underneath. He can vaguely remember when the dress had been posed and modest, but that was hours ago. Hours ago when the thumping in his chest had been for a blond and not the girl beside him.

"You are."

She pouts as her eyes turn sadder and he wonders where that happy girl has gone. She crosses her arm over her chest while Nate sets down his champagne glass as he turns to listen to her talk. She opens her mouth and for the first time lets her deepest secret out. And of all people, him, Nate Archibald.

"I don't wanna be pretty."

She's too close for comfort but he doesn't tell her that. He drinks in her unique smell of oranges and alcohol.

"What do you wanna be?"

He leans in closer and she doesn't stop him. Neither are thinking and for once, it's okay to feel. To feel loved and wanted because they both know, they've never truly had it.

She opens her mouth after pondering how stupid and Rachel Leigh Cook she'd sound but she says it anyway because she needs him to know.

"I wanna be beautiful."

There are so many cheesy and clichéd things Nate could tell her because let's face every teen movie tells you how to win a girl. _cough _She's All That_ cough_. He doesn't want her to think he's making anything up because he wants her to feel beautiful.

He needs her to feel beautiful.

"You're beautiful."

Vanessa looks up, her eyes startled and wide. The way he whispers it, how he's looking at her and all that champagne she's had aren't helping. She thinks that he could be telling the truth and she starts wondering.

She wonders if he's feeling something different for her. If he could truly care about her the way she wanted. If he would be another Dan, who broke and bended her heart all because a stupid, shallow Upper East Side princess gave him a chance.

And then just like that she's stopped wondering.

She kisses Nate Archibald.

And she doesn't care what's going to happen.

**III**

They walk out of the dark movie theater. She blinks hard against the summer sun that burns her eyes. Nate hates that they choose to see a movie in the middle of the day; he strains his eyes to see the distance.

The pair walks down the street, hand in hand. Her new vintage bag swinging into his side and he doesn't mind even when that one sharp little button keeps sticking him in the thigh.

"You like the movie?" he asks quietly. She switches her view of trees and shop to her boyfriend. That's right. Boyfriend

After the accident kiss during a party and waking up with a pounding headache, Vanessa had agreed with herself never to talk to Nate ever again. That was really hard since the past month he'd been desperately trying to talk to her. Emails, phone calls, messages even trying to use a scared freshman to talk to her for him.

He'd asked her out three weeks ago to 'talk'. The two had ended up pulling a basic teen movie move; they kissed in the middle of the sidewalk for what seemed like a lifetime. Lips closed on each other's, hands in his hair, strong arms around her thin waist. It was then that Vanessa realized Nate was most definitely not Dan.

"Yeah. I did. You know I'm a closet Harry and Luna fan."

"Who?" his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she simply laughed.

"Nate. Were you even paying attention?"

"Of course," he replied, somewhat unconfident. "So Luna was the one with red hair, right?"

"No. That's Ginny, Harry's supposed girlfriend."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Didn't seem like they were all that close."

"Exactly! I mean JK totally pulls it out of the blue. Doesn't she know that Harry and Luna are supposed to be together?"

Nate laughed at his girlfriend's passionate statement. "It'd be easier to agree with you; if you told me which one was Luna."

Vanessa let out an exasperated sigh, "The one with blond hair."

"Oh," Nate's face clearly stating he knew which HP girl she was talking about. "The pudding lover? I liked her."

She smiled at him and he can't help but think about the first time he met her.

"I like her too."

Vanessa still ponders on how everything came to be.

She's glad for Nate. If she hadn't found him, she isn't sure what she'd do for fun or love, but she'd never tell him that. Nate's glad that she wants him because that's all he's ever really needed. Someone to love without any drama is all he needed and now he finally has it. They both finally have what they need.

"So. Tell me why we hate this Ginny?"

"I wouldn't say hate…"

So for the rest of the evening, they argue about Ginny and Vanessa quickly turns Nate into a closet Harry and Luna shipper.

Well, someone's got to do it!

_**---FIN---**_

**to all h/g shippers, no offense! to all h/l shippers, I adore those two. I used to be a hardcore h/hr shipper but then I saw the fifth movie and loved Luna and Harry together. **

**They were so adorable. **

**Oh come on. I'm sure every shipper in HP has a soft spot for h/l. If you don't then well… um… I'm sorry you can't see the cuteness. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
